Ngranjing Vacation
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "YEAH BALI!" / Hanya tentang kisah pendek liburan Eren di Bali. Dan Guru fisika tampan dengan ferrarinya. Warning: Typo's, fic amburadul, mengunakan bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Bali Madya, For Chellenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah.


**# _Ngranjing Vacation_ #**

Shingeki no Kyojin©Hajime Isayama

Ngranjing Vacation©Kim Victoria

Genre: Humor, Parody.

Rating: T

_For Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah_

_-Baliness languange-_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ainggih durusang."_

.

.

.

"Aghhh! kenyel cang nok! Jek sing telah-telah baan ngematiang titan!" Connie mengeluh sambil berguling-geling di atas tanah. Dia kalah bermain game attack on titan yang ada di handphone'nya, kesal dan lelah tercampur jadi satu.

"Sat! cai be! gae debu menek deen!" Jean menginjak Connie layaknya menginjak cucian dalam ember. Ckckck, kasian Connie...

Sekarang semua anggota soklah asrama di kota Berlin ini tengah berada di ruang makan. Setelah seharian bergelut berbagai mata pelajaran

"Melali mih."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara itu...

Orang yang di pelototi banyak mata itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ape? pelih omongan cang'e?!"

"Sing, sing, sing... nah, jani rage kal melali kija Eren jegeg~?"

"UWAAA!"

Dafuk!

"Bu Hanji uling dija teke hah?! ngae tengkejut deen! bin besik, cang ne muani tusing anak eluh!" Eren mengusap dadanya, terkejut dengan hadirnya guru kimia gila yang suka datang tak diantar pulang tak di jemput ini.

"Khukhukhu~ ampure ngih~ nah, jani dija iraga lakar melali?" Tanya Hanji dengan nada riang, sementara semua orang yang meliat di ruang makan itu bersweatdroop'ria.

"Dija, Eren?" Tanya armin setidaknya dia juga penat dengan kesehariannya sebagai seorang prajurit. Dia juga butuh hiburan. Yang lain juga mulai antusias dengan acara "jalan-jalan" yang di cetuskan oleh Eren Jaeger, pemuda manis semanis yupi milik Guru Fisika, Rivaille.

"Raga kal melali..."

"YEAH BALI!"

Semua anggota kelas unggulan berlarian di atas pantai padang-padang* ada yang beberapa berlarian tak tentu arah seperti Connie dan Sasha. Beberapa hanya yang lelah hanya duduk di atas batu karang dan beberapa lagi melukis di atas pasir.

Yap, memang tak semua anggota asrama pergi belibur hari ini, hanya anak-anak kelas unggulan yang di perbolehkan untuk mengambil libur musim panas lebih cepat.

Kumpulan orang-orang populer, rupawan, kaya dan pintar...

Dunia tidak adil...

#authornangiskejer #plak

* * *

"Bias'e putih..." Mikasa berguman entah pada siapa dia berjongkok meraba pasir putih yang ada di bawah kakinya. Sesekali mengoreknya dengan ranting pohon yang terbawa ombak laut. Matanya berbinar ketika dia menemukan beberapa kerang putih di dalam gundukan pasir.

Hahaha, biarkan Mikasa dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sasha oper mai bolan'e!" Connie, Sasha dan Thomas asik dengan permaian bola voli mereka. Gelak tawa mereka terdengar sampai...

"Eh cai jaran! Ulihang kameran cang'e!" Eren berteriak lantang sebari berlarian mengejar Jean yang mengambil cameranya, sementara Jean sendiri malah meledek Eren tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Pasti Christa jegeg lamun ngangen bikini." Mari kita beralih pada yang lainnya, terlihat Reiner berkata dengan polosnya hingga membuat wajah Christa memerah, malu. "Tiang sing juari ngangen bikini." ucap Christa sebari menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik punggung Ymir. Melihat tindak tanduk malaikat kecilnya Ymir langsung memasang wajah sengit.

"Megedi ci, sedurung kematiang cang awak ci'e."

Mantap pemirsa, Ymir wajahnya sudah sebelah dua-belas dengan pembunuh bayaran yang ada di film-film. "Ape maksud ci'e?" Balas Reiner tak kalah sengit.

Dasar anak-anak muda...

* * *

"Ck... payu masih cang ke bali." Rivaille melpas kaca mata hitamnya. di tepi sawah lukluk** Gadis-gadis lokal yang kebetulan lewat menengok sesaat pada Pria kelam yang menaiki ferrari merah bergaris hitam.

Keren, bisik gadis-gadis itu, tapi toh mereka langsung pergi dengan menyungingkan senyum, walau tak dihiraukan. Khas orang Bali sekali...

Rivaille melirik sesaat. "Hm, sing care di Berlin."

Jelas lah, kau kan di Bali sekarang. Mungkin jika di Berlin gadis-gadis sudah menyerbumu...

"Jani, dija lakun'ne nak cerik ento." Dan Rivaille pun tancap gas, pergi.

* * *

"Eren! yuk mulih ke villa! suba peteng ne!" Eren menengok ke arah suara kawan-kawannya yang mulai beranjak menaikki tangga untuk kembali ke tempat mereka memarkir motor sewaan mereka. "Nah! bin kesep! Malunan ba!" teriaknya, jarak mereka cukup jauh jadi pantaslah Eren berteriak. "Ati-ati nah! da bes mekelo!" teriak Armin menambahkan. Ah, pemuda pirang itu memang perhatian.

"Nah!"

Kini Eren sendiri di pantai itu, menikmati desir ombak malam yang mengalun harmonis. Mendekatkan lututnya lagi. Memeluk kakinya di atas batu karang. Angin bertiup cukup dingin di bulan febuari, cukup untuk membuat seorang Eren Jaeger kedinginan.

"Bodo sajan."

Sebuah jaket kini terlampir di bahu Eren, menghambat udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum lima jari. "Eheheh, kan tiang ngantiang Rivaille." Yah, tadi saat tengah hari Eren menerima telphone dari Rivaille guru fisikanya yang bertanya dimana dia sekarang. Langsung saja Eren mengatakan dirinya ada di pantai yang berada di ujung barat bali.

Pria bernuansa gelap bernama Rivaille itu pun berdecih. "Kan ngidang ngantiang di villa."

"Ade timpal-timpal." Eren mengembungkan pipinya manis. "Tiang'kan nagih ajak dadue gen ajak Rivaille." pipi tembam itu bersemu merah membuat Rivaille ingin sekali menubitnya gemas.

"Nah, nah, jani yuk mulih. Ba peteng." Rivaille mengelus halus helai rambut Eren.

Eren tersenyum sumbringan. "Nah!"

GBRUUKKK

Pemuda belasan tahun itu menerjang gurunya, memeluknya sayang sampai membuat mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan terlentang di hamparan pasir putih.

"Ck, nak cerik nakal."

Yah, memang tidak ada yang tau jika sebenarnya mereka sudah bertunangan dari kecil. Toh buat apa di beberkan pada orang lain? cukup mereka yang tau bukan?

.

.

.

_SUUD_

.

.

.

* * *

**(TRANSLATE)**

* * *

"Aghhh! Malas aku! Titan-titan ini tidak ada habisnya!" Connie mengeluh sambil berguling-geling di atas tanah. Dia kalah bermain game attack on titan yang ada di handphone'nya, kesal dan lelah tercampur jadi satu.

"Sialan kau! Membuat debu naik saja!" Jean menginjak Connie layaknya menginjak cucian dalam ember. Ckckck, kasian Connie...

Sekarang semua anggota soklah asrama di kota Berlin ini tengah berada di ruang makan. Setelah seharian bergelut berbagai mata pelajaran

"Jalan-jalan yuk!."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara itu...

Orang yang di pelototi banyak mata itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Salah aku berbicara?!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak… nah, sekarang dimana kita akan jalan-jalan, Eren cantik~?"

"UWAAA!"

Dafuk!

"Bu Hanji darimana datangnya hah?! Buat terkejut saja! Satu lagi, aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan!" Eren mengusap dadanya, terkejut dengan hadirnya guru kimia gila yang suka datang tak diantar pulang tak di jemput ini.

"Khukhukhu~ maaf ya~ nah, jadi dimana kita akan jalan-jalan?" Tanya Hanji dengan nada riang, sementara semua orang yang meliat di ruang makan itu bersweatdroop'ria.

"Dimana, Eren?" Tanya armin setidaknya dia juga penat dengan kesehariannya sebagai seorang prajurit. Dia juga butuh hiburan. Yang lain juga mulai antusias dengan acara "jalan-jalan" yang di cetuskan oleh Eren Jaeger, pemuda manis semanis yupi milik guru fisika, Rivaille.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan..."

"YEAH BALI!"

Semua anggota kelas unggulan berlarian di atas pantai padang-padang* ada yang beberapa berlarian tak tentu arah seperti Connie dan Sasha. Beberapa hanya yang lelah hanya duduk di atas batu karang dan beberapa lagi melukis di atas pasir.

Yap, memang tak semua anggota asrama pergi belibur hari ini, hanya anak-anak kelas unggulan yang di perbolehkan untuk mengambil libur musim panas lebih cepat.

Kumpulan orang-orang populer, rupawan, kaya dan pintar...

Dunia tidak adil...

#authornangiskejer #plak

* * *

"Pasirnya putih..." Mikasa berguman entah pada siapa dia berjongkok meraba pasir putih yang ada di bawah kakinya. Sesekali mengoreknya dengan ranting pohon yang terbawa ombak laut. Matanya berbinar ketika dia menemukan beberapa kerang putih di dalam gundukan pasir.

Hahaha, biarkan Mikasa dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sasha oper bolanya kesini!" Connie, Sasha dan Thomas asik dengan permaian bola voli mereka. Gelak tawa mereka terdengar sampai...

"Eh! Kau kuda! Kembalikan kameraku!" Eren berteriak lantang sebari berlarian mengejar Jean yang mengambil cameranya, sementara Jean sendiri malah meledek Eren tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Pasti Christa cantik kalau memakai bikini." Mari kita beralih pada yang lainnya, terlihat Reiner berkata dengan polosnya hingga membuat wajah Christa memerah, malu. "Saya malu kalau memakai bikini." ucap Christa sebari menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik punggung Ymir. Melihat tindak tanduk malaikat kecilnya Ymir langsung memasang wajah sengit.

"Pergi kaui, sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Mantap pemirsa, Ymir wajahnya sudah sebelah dua-belas dengan pembunuh bayaran yang ada di film-film. "Apa maksudmu?" Balas Reiner tak kalah sengit.

Dasar anak-anak muda...

* * *

"Ck... Jadi juga aku pergi ke Bali." Rivaille melpas kaca mata hitamnya. di tepi sawah lukluk**

Gadis-gadis lokal yang kebetulan lewat menengok sesaat pada Pria kelam yang menaiki ferrari merah bergaris hitam. Keren, bisik gadis-gadis itu, tapi toh mereka langsung pergi dengan menyungingkan senyum, walau tak dihiraukan. Khas orang Bali sekali...

Rivaille melirik sesaat. "Hm, tidak seperti di Berlin."

Jelas lah, kau kan di Bali sekarang. Mungkin jika di Berlin gadis-gadis sudah menyerbumu...

"Sekarang, kemana perginya bocah itu?" Dan Rivaille pun tancap gas, pergi.

* * *

"Eren! Ayo kembali ke villa! Sudah malam!" Eren menengok ke arah suara kawan-kawannya yang mulai beranjak menaikki tangga untuk kembali ke tempat mereka memarkir motor sewaan mereka. "Ya! Sebentar lagi! Duluan saja!" teriaknya, jarak mereka cukup jauh jadi pantaslah Eren berteriak. "Hati-hati ya! Jangan terlalu lama!" teriak Armin menambahkan. Ah, pemuda pirang itu memang perhatian.

"Ya!"

Kini Eren sendiri di pantai itu, menikmati desir ombak malam yang mengalun harmonis. Mendekatkan lututnya lagi. Memeluk kakinya di atas batu karang. Angin bertiup cukup dingin di bulan febuari, cukup untuk membuat seorang Eren Jaeger kedinginan.

"Bodoh Sekali."

Sebuah jaket kini terlampir di bahu Eren, menghambat udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum lima jari. "Eheheh, kan aku menunggu Rivaille." Yah, tadi saat tengah hari Eren menerima telphone dari Rivaille guru fisikanya yang bertanya dimana dia sekarang. Langsung saja Eren mengatakan dirinya ada di pantai yang berada di ujung barat bali.

Pria bernuansa gelap bernama Rivaille itu pun berdecih. "Kan bisa menunggu di villa."

"Ada teman-teman." Eren mengembungkan pipinya manis. "Aku kan ingin berduaan dengan Rivaille." pipi tembam itu bersemu merah membuat Rivaille ingin sekali menubitnya gemas.

"Ya, ya, sekarang ayo kembali. Sudah terlalu petang." Rivaille mengelus halus helai rambut Eren.

Eren tersenyum sumbringan. "Ya!"

GBRUUKKK

Pemuda belasan tahun itu menerjang gurunya, memeluknya sayang sampai membuat mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan terlentang di hamparan pasir putih.

"Ck, bocah nakal."

Yah, memang tidak ada yang tau jika sebenarnya mereka sudah bertunangan dari kecil. Toh buat apa di beberkan pada orang lain? cukup mereka yang tau bukan?

.

.

.

_END_

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Saya cukup pening buat fic ini sumvah, soalnya saya cuma bisa bahasa bali madya dan kasar, ngak bisa bahasa bali alus -_-

Apalagi idenya kagak ada, ya makin susah nulisnya...

Hell yeah saya orang bali asli loh :v walau semua nama account saya pakek nama korea :v #plak

Dan maaf kalau fic ini aneh seperti judulnya. Arti judulnya itu "Telusuri liburan" -_-

*Padang-padang beach : ini beneran ada di ujung desa Pecatu, Jimbaran, Bali. Tapi ngak ujung-ujung amat sih, yang paling ujung itu pantai Dreamland. Dan kalo mau kepantainya kira2 harus turun 100 tangga. Melewati goa dan pura dan bertemu penduduk setempatnya monyet :D

**Lukluk: salah satu nama desa yang masih asri akan sawahnya di Bali. tepatnya di kabupaten Badung. :v

Ok, itu aja. Maaf jika ada typo's, besok saya cek :v

Akhir kata, _ainggih idedane sareng sami, kayun review fic tiange?_


End file.
